


Thick as Thieves

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Injury, Kissing, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Minor Violence, Secret Relationship, Serious Injuries, Unconsciousness, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: so this was supposed to be the first fic in this fandom, it didn't go that way.
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Randvi/Sigurd Styrbjornson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Randvi hears the calls of her name, though she thinks nothing of it for the moment - _it’s likely more celebrations or the like._ When the calls get louder, and there’s some grunting, Randvi decides to investigate. She’s barely stepped away from the alliance map before a few of the clansmen are stumbling in, towards Eivor’s quarters, carrying a body. Randvi can feel her heart sinking as she jogs beside them. 

Eivor appears to be alive, though battered and bruised, with blood staining most of her armour and clothing. It's leaving a trail as they make their way into her quarters.

“We found her outside of the settlement, your highness, just up on the northern ledge” One of the men explains. 

“A few wolf corpses too” He adds, helping his peers lay Eivor on the bed. Randvi is frozen on the spot, looking over Eivor’s form. She’s bloodied, though Randvi can’t quite place whether the blood is from Eivor, _or the wolves._

“Men, get out there and kill whatever did this” She orders. Deep down, Randvi knows that it’s not possible - to find the wolf that did it from the countless wolves that call these lands their home. She can’t help it though, the thought of something hurting Eivor and getting away with it is too much for her. 

“But, Lady Randvi, I don’t quite thin-” Before he can protest further, Randvi is shooting a furious glare to the daring clansman. 

“Did I fucking stutter?” She growls. The clansmen all seem to get the best ideas, leaving the longhouse after a moment. The clatter of hooves against the dirt path is enough for Randvi to know that for now, she can have some privacy with Eivor - though the time is to be used patching up Eivor’s injuries. 

Two bloodied cloths meet the flames, and Randvi has barely started to clean Eivor. Her heart aches - she longs for Eivor’s arms around her, she longs for Sigurd too. She’s in a predicament, and Randvi knows that neither of the outcomes will sit right with the other person in this love-triangle. 

Randvi peers out into the longhouse, and upon seeing it’s empty, lets a small smile creep onto her face. She wanders back through to Eivor, pressing a soft kiss against the warrior’s forehead. She reaches down to squeeze Eivor’s hand, though calls from further in the camp have her moving away. 

A few moments pass before Sigurd appears in the doorway of the longhouse. A small smile falls on his face when he sees Randvi. 

“Hello, my love,” He says, pulling Randvi into a deep kiss that leaves her breathless. It doesn’t match Eivor’s kisses though. Eivor’s kisses leave her breathless, dazed, and chasing her for more. Randvi smiles into the kiss, it feels as though she’s forcing it for Sigurd’s sake though. _She is._

“Hello dear,” Randvi murmurs, resting her hand on Sigurd’s chest. He kisses her again, and Randvi is reminded of how much she _doesn’t_ like kissing him. Sigurd looks around the longhouse for a few moments, and Randvi already has an idea of what he’s going to suggest - the same thing he suggests every time that he returns from a trip away. 

“I propose we retire to my quarters” The smirk on his face has Randvi feeling almost repulsed. She shakes it away, turning back to Eivor. 

“Unfortunately, my love, Eivor requires me at this time” Randvi hates that she’s using Eivor as an excuse to get out of the chore of lovemaking _with her husband. Two winters away has dampened the already weak flame between Randvi and Sigurd. Eivor reignited the fire inside of Randvi, with a passion that she didn’t know was possible._

 _But it’s not an excuse, Eivor really does need me,_ Randvi feels as though she has a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other. Her priority, at this moment, is ensuring that Eivor is fit and healthy, standing on her own two feet. Nothing else can come before that, and it’s not solely for Randvi’s benefit. _The camp needs her too._

Randvi watches as Sigurd stumbles away, mumbling something about _mead_ and _wanting to lay with his wife._ There’s a pang in her chest, hurt that she can’t quite place. She thinks it may be guilt, though she isn’t entirely certain. Instead of pondering for too long, she turns back to Eivor and lets out a sad sigh, stroking her fingers over the scarred skin of her cheek for a few moments.

* * *

As the hours tick over into days, Randvi’s concern for Eivor only grows. She hasn’t woken, _yet._ If the camp was to lose Eivor, it would be a devastating blow, never mind the effect it would have on Randvi herself. 

She doesn’t want to think about it.

Sigurd has persisted in his _demands_ to take Randvi to bed, though she has somehow managed to deflect it each time with some excuse or another, though all of the excuses seem to have tied back to Eivor. 

Sigurd’s complex has taken a battering in recent days, Randvi has heard the comments from some of the clansmen. _If only he wasn’t lacking, perhaps it wouldn’t be such a chore for me._

Randvi can’t hide her chuckle as the thought hits her head. 

“Something tickled you, m’lady?” Dag’s voice fills Randvi’s ears, dragging her back down to earth. She turns to face him, turning her back to Eivor for the briefest of moments, _yet it still feels wrong._

“Oh, nothing Dag” Randvi responds, entirely unsure of what to say anyway. Dag looks as though he doesn’t believe what Randvi has said, though she doesn’t particularly care about him. 

“Sigurd’s rather upset; he wishes to be with his wife after two winters away” He comments. It’s a rather harmless comment, yet it fills Randvi with an unexplainable rage. She takes a deep breath, her eyes flickering to Eivor again. _She’s why I’m still here, she’s the only reason I haven’t run away… yet._

“Well, I guess he’ll just have to wait a little longer. He’s a big boy - actually no he isn’t. I’m sure he can wait a few more days after so long away, I need to make sure that Eivor is back up to scratch before I even think of stepping away” Randvi stands firm on her judgement, though some of it may have just been made up on the spot. 

Dag doesn’t comment, and a moment later he’s turning away. Randvi watches him leave, and she only turns away when he’s only steps away from the doors. She looks down to Eivor, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. 

“Soon, my love” She promises, trying to blink away the forming tears. _When did I turn into such a bumbling mess?_

Randvi lets out a sad sigh, picking up the blood-soaked cloths, and the pail of filthy water, disposing of both as appropriate before she goes back to the alliance map. Her mind is wandering though, she knows that sooner or later, everything will come to head. Randvi doesn’t even want to imagine what that could be. 

She pulls over some parchment, beginning to write what’s been on her mind for a while. 

Dag knows what he saw - with his own two eyes, he saw it. He’d turned back to ask Randvi something or other, the question doesn’t really matter now. His eyes fell to Randvi, who was trailing her hand over Eivor’s chest, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

He knows what he needs to do: he needs to barge into the alehouse and inform Sigurd of his seeings, he needs to make sure Eivor is never to return to Ravensthorpe after this. It’s not much of a challenge to find Sigurd in the alehouse - he hasn’t moved much since his return, _whenever that was._

Dag takes a seat beside Sigurd, though the latter doesn’t give anything by way of an acknowledgement. He doesn’t need it though. Dag takes his drink in hand, staring into it for a few moments as he tries to ponder a way to tell Sigurd.

The best plan seems to be to just be open about it though. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sigurd’s furious. Dag tries to keep up with him, though it’s rather a challenge in spite of Sigurd’s drunken state. A few of the clansmen try to intervene, though they quickly think better of it, upon seeing the fury in Sigurd’s eyes. The anger is palpable as it radiates from him.

He storms into the longhouse, his eyes falling to Randvi. She’s staring out over the alliance map, a piece of parchment is stuffed clumsily into her pocket. 

“Randvi'' Sigurd calls, and it seems to hit Randvi entirely unexpectedly. She jolts up, turning to face him. 

“Hi, my love. Is something wrong?” She asks, there’s a smile on her face for a moment, it fades when she sees his anger though. _Does he know?_

“Dag tells me you’ve been kissing Eivor” The smell of the mead on Sigurd’s breath has Randvi grimacing, it almost makes her miss what was actually said to her. She doesn’t, and her heart almost sinks. 

“Dag is wrong, my love. He wants nothing more than to expel Eivor from Ravensthorpe and replace her” Randvi responds. 

“I am happy in our marriage, why would I stray into the arms of your sister?” Randvi asks with a slightly raised eyebrow. She sends a glare over to Dag, though Sigurd misses it. He seems to take the answer from Randvi though, and he staggers on the spot. 

“My love, I think you should go to bed,” She says, resting a hand on Sigurd’s chest as she nudges him towards their quarters. Sigurd nods, stumbling over. Randvi watches with a small smile, and a moment later, she checks to make sure that he has actually gone to bed. Sigurd is passed out, lying diagonally across the bed. She smiles slightly, covering him with the blanket before going back to the alliance map.

Dag is grumbling to himself as he walks away, though Randvi doesn’t particularly care about him. Her mind has jumped to thinking of the first time she and Eivor had travelled together. It was so freeing to take a day away from the camp, to get the freedom and relief of not worrying about one of the clansmen. It just so happens that on that day, Randvi finally gave in to her desires. 

Randvi has never been as happy as when Eivor confirmed that she wasn’t alone in her love. She’d been hiding it for many months, hiding her true love. The outrage she’d felt when she realised that she was falling in love with her husband’s sister was something that she never wants to experience again. There was hurt, there was frustration, anger, and so many more unplaceable emotions, though Randvi has never been too well with emotions anyway. 

Now, when Eivor returns to Ravensthorpe, Randvi makes a point of kissing her when they're alone - if Sigurd isn’t around, that is. Now he’s here, Randvi isn’t entirely sure _when_ she’ll be able to hold Eivor in her arms again. Until that day comes, though, Randvi is happy enough with reminiscing of their first day together. 


	3. Chapter 3

She can vividly remember the feeling of Eivor’s armour beneath her fingers as they moved together, the way Eivor’s lips felt against her own. She remembers stroking her fingers over Eivor’s cheek, feeling the jagged scar beneath her fingers that hit her with an unexplainable sadness, _likely at the thought of Eivor being hurt_. She remembers how it felt when she fought at Eivor’s armour until they were both bare to the world. She felt so open to prying eyes, yet so hidden at such a height that, where no-one could see. 

She remembers the way Eivor had trailed her mouth over Randvi’s body, leaving nips and bites over the skin in places that were easy enough to hide, yet open enough that Randvi could wear them with pride. Eivor’s fingers are rough and calloused, they brought Randvi to highs that she’s never experienced with Sigurd, it felt so natural with Eivor. 

In a post-orgasm haze, they lay side by side for a while, looking up at the heavens above. Eivor’s fingers had trailed down Randvi’s back for a while, tracing her spine under her fingers. Randvi was tracing some of the intricate tattoos that cover Eivor’s body, with a smile. They had been talking for a while, though the conversation faded into a comfortable silence. 

Eventually, they parted. The call of battle frequently calls Eivor, and the role of leader had called Randvi back to the settlement. They haven’t had such a time alone since, and Randvi longs to hold Eivor as she did on that day. For now, though, Randvi needs to focus on making sure Eivor is back to her usual condition. 

Talking of which… 

She wanders through the longhouse, leaning against Eivor’s bedroom door for a while, watching the injured woman. She can’t quite tell if Eivor is unconscious or catching up on the countless hours of sleep that she’s lost throughout the ages. 

Eivor looks peaceful now though, calm too. Randvi doesn’t hide the smile on her face as she looks at Eivor. Dag wanders through, making some comment or other, though Randvi isn’t listening to him. She sits on the bench beside Eivor’s bed, wiping a damp cloth over her forehead. There’s still some dried blood on her body, though not enough to suggest any more injuries that may be lingering. 

Eventually, Randvi retires to bed. Climbing in beside Sigurd, it’s a foreign warmth, one that she doesn’t like. It should be familiar, it’s her husband after all. Yet still, it feels so foreign. On cold, rainy nights, Randvi has always found Eivor’s warmth to be comforting and calming, those nights where the rain is so persistent that they _should_ be worried about the settlement flooding. 

Sigurd’s arm winds around Randvi’s waist, pulling her closer. He grumbles something about _being away_ and _wanting to feel Randvi around him._ She rolls her eyes, _of course, that’s all he wants._

“Sigurd, I’m sorry. I’m too worried about Eivor to be in the mood” She murmurs as she turns to face him. There’s a hurt in his eyes that sends a pang through her chest. _He’s still getting hurt by this._ She sighs and shakes her head. 

“Once Eivor is back to normal, my love” Randvi promises. Sigurd takes it as such anyway, nodding as he pulls Randvi into his arms. 

“Of course, my love. That should be the most important thing on your mind, even if I do long to have you back” Sigurd responds. Randvi strokes her fingers over his neck. _As soon as Eivor is alive, I’m taking a horse and I’m eloping with them._

The howl of a wolf, somewhere in the distance, has Randvi sighing. She wants nothing more than to climb into bed beside Eivor, curl up on her chest and fall asleep in her warmth.

Randvi has a restless night of sleep, if it can even be considered that. She’s awake and back at the alliance map before the sun is rising. _Ceolbert is in Sciropscire, we’re expecting word from him any time soon as to the status of the alliance there. Eurvicscire is the next region to form an alliance with, and it’s going to be a challenge. It can’t be conquered without Eivor being up to scratch, and it’ll require the assistance of as many people who will help._

Eivor’s knife is currently lingering in Lunden on the map, though Randvi knows that she should remove it and replace it with a raven pawn, now that the alliance has been cemented. She doesn’t have the energy to though, _it’s Eivor who usually does that anyway. I can’t take that away from her._

She looks over to Eivor’s quarters with a slight sigh. The movement that can be heard inside prompts her to wander over. Randvi is pleasantly surprised to find Eivor is awake, sitting upright on the bed. She’s somewhat dazed, though that is to be expected after so long being unconscious and injured. 

“Ugh… What happened?” Eivor comments, rubbing at her eyes for a few moments. 

“You were picked up just a few miles away, the guys think it was a wolf or something similar, you’ve been out of it for days” Randvi comments, shifting to sit on the bench. She squeezes Eivor’s hand for the briefest of moments, before handing her some water to drink. Eivor drinks it, though a moment later, she’s laying back down. 

“Gods, I could sleep for a lifetime and still be tired” She comments, covering herself with the quilt. Randvi chuckles slightly. 

“You shouldn’t, not while you’re injured at least” She comments, though she’s only met with Eivor’s middle finger. There’s a warmth in Eivor’s chuckle that tells Randvi that Eivor is only teasing. 

“At least let me check over your injuries” Randvi watches as Eivor reluctantly sits, and a moment later, she stands, though the way she sways on the spot concerns Randvi. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t stand” She comments, easing Eivor to sit down again. Randvi circles Eivor, finding no concernable injuries that were missed. She presses a soft kiss to Eivor’s cheek while she eases the makeshift covering from Eivor’s arm, tossing the sullied cloth into the fire. Some stray droplets of blood are wiped away with water, though the injury has stopped bleeding and looks as though it will heal nicely, leaving only a scar when it does. The bandage that was covering Eivor’s torso is tossed in the fire, the injury has stopped bleeding. 

“There we go, you’re looking somewhat better now” Randvi smiles, watching as Eivor lays back, and only a moment has passed before Eivor is falling to sleep again. Randvi rolls her eyes, though she can’t hide the fond smile from her face. Before Randvi can lose herself in tending to Eivor, there’s some movement in the doorway. 

“Randvi, what’s this?” Sigurd’s voice fills the room. Randvi looks over. She’s not sure _what_ she was expecting, though it’s not this. The parchment is held in his hands, he’s reading the words over and over. Randvi can feel her heart sink to the pit of her stomach, and then even further down. 

“I’m not quite sure, my love” She stutters and stumbles over her words, though it’s not enough of an excuse. 

“Dag was right” Sigurd is furious, and rightfully so. 

“ _It is becoming increasingly difficult to look across the alliance table at Eivor and not think of what it could be. I tell myself it is only Sigurd’s absence, but the lie grows thinner, weaker by the day._ ” Sigurd reads it, and each word is filled with more malice than the last. Eivor groans, covering their head with the blanket. 

“Lemme sleep ‘fore this shit starts” They groan, though Sigurd tugs the blanket away. Eivor groans further, a groan of pain no less. He’s met with a glare from Randvi, though the look of fury she receives has her retreating to the bench where she’s seated. 

“You’ve strayed, into my sister’s arms no less,” Sigurd growls. 

“I should cut you down, both of you” He growls. He pulls his sword from its sheath. He raises it to Randvi’s neck, but in the blink of an eye, she’s shoved aside and Eivor is stood in her place as the sword falls onto what would’ve been Randvi’s neck only a moment earlier. 

“Sigurd, have you lost your mind?” Eivor’s angry, there’s a large wound on her arm that will need medical attention sooner, rather than later. 

“Go take a ride somewhere. There are some bandits a short ride away, pillaging some village. Go kill them all, get rid of this pent up anger” Eivor’s surprisingly calm. Sigurd’s furious, though he concedes and a moment later, he resheathes his sword and walks away. 

“ _I told you so_ ” Dag’s snide comment is met with Sigurd’s fist and no less. Randvi gives a slight chuckle as she watches him fall to the floor. She raises her eyes to Eivor. The warrior is barely covered, her tunic and no less. She’s wary, and her knees weaken slightly, which prompts Randvi to sit her on the bed. She sits opposite, pulling some more cloth from the chest. 

As she wraps it around Eivor’s new injury, no words are spoken. Randvi knows that Eivor has words that she wants to say, though they aren’t spoken. 

“How are you feeling?” Eivor eventually asks, her eyes meeting Randvi’s for a moment. 

“I should be asking you that, you took a sword to the arm for me” Randvi responds, sitting on the bench. 

“I’ve had worse. Your husband just found out you’re sleeping with his sister, that’s gotta hurt” Eivor comments. Randvi shrugs. 

“He was going to find out sooner or later, I just wish it wasn’t so” Randvi shrugs as she responds. Eivor nods, squeezing her hand for a moment. 

“We’ll figure something out” She promises, though Randvi isn’t entirely sure she can believe it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Eivor seizes the opportunity of some peace and quiet before the storm, going foraging with a few of the men to work out of some of the pent up stress. The clansmen all have questions that they want to ask, but they haven’t, likely too scared to do so. Eivor chooses not to approach the topic since they haven’t mentioned it. 

They find a wolf den, and there’s a chest at the far end of the cave. 

“Men, you guys go off and get some berries and shit, I’ll deal with this” Eivor orders, and the men are all willing to go. Eivor rakes her eyes over the wolves in the cave. The alpha is laid with its tail dragging through a puddle. A few smaller wolves occasionally wander over and lay beside it. 

Pulling her bow out, Eivor lines up a shot with the neck of one of the smaller wolves. 

Of course, Eivor knows that she’s taking a risk by taking on so many wolves by herself, but she has so much pent up anger and emotion that it’s the perfect way to let it all out. Plus, if she doesn’t survive… well it would get rid of the stress of _what’s going to happen_ when she returns to Ravensthorpe. 

She brings her attention back to the wolves, _don’t want to die here._ She takes out most of the smaller wolves, though it does bring her to the attention of the alpha. She drops off the rock, and immediately it surges towards her. A few choice hits with her axe leaves the remaining smaller wolves fleeing. It’s a standoff between the alpha and Eivor, and she’s not entirely sure if she’s upset about the outcome.

* * *

When the other clansmen appear in the cave, Eivor is skinning the alpha wolf, with a wide smile on her face. 

“Tonight, we feast” She chuckles, gesturing to the corpses that surround her. The other men assist in skinning the wolves, tossing the carcasses onto their mounts. There are a few cheers when they return to camp, and Eivor can’t hide the smile on her face. 

The clansmen take the carcasses to be skinned and disposed of as appropriately, while Eivor clambers off the horse and heads to her quarters. 

“Eivor” Sigurd’s voice fills the room. Eivor turns on the spot, wiping some dried blood from her forehead. She looks at him, almost expectantly. 

“We meet at sunset. Ravensthorpe will not stand for this treason. The settlement decides who is to be exiled” Sigurd’s voice is loud, still slurred by the alcohol that’s filled his days. Eivor nods, though she says nothing. Sunset is still some time away, which she’s grateful for. Before she can comment, Sigurd is walking away, barging into Ceolbert as he does. 

Ceolbert seems almost scared as he looks back at Sigurd, and it’s understandable as to why he is. He wanders towards Eivor’s quarters. 

“Good day, Eivor. I was wondering… could you show me some fighting techniques? I asked Sigurd a few days back, but he just ignored me” Ceolbert looks nervous as he asks. 

“Of course, lead the way to the training ring,” She says. Ceolbert smiles and nods eagerly, making his way over. Eivor follows after a moment, fully aware of the eyes on her: Randvi, Sigurd, Dag, and probably the rest of the settlement. 

Eivor stands opposite Ceolbert. She debates pulling her weapon out, though decides not to, in favour of assisting Ceolbert in the basics, before actually duelling with him.

“Get into a fighting stance,” She says, crossing her arms over her chest as she looks at Ceolbert. He nods, standing in a position that shows how nervous he is. Eivor shifts into her usual fighting stance.

“Look at how I'm standing, the way my feet are shoulder-width apart, gives much more balance” Eivor comments, bouncing on the spot for a moment. Ceolbert nods and mirrors the position, pulling his sword from the sheath. 

“And change how you’re holding that” Eivor adds. She stands beside him, adjusting his hand until it’s in the desired grip. 

“That better?” Eivor asks. 

“Much, thank you” Ceolbert comments. A while passes with Eivor teaching Ceolbert some moves. 

“Nothing can quite beat learning in action. I’ll take you out on a raid later, there are some bandits not too far away that have plagued a small farming settlement” She comments. Ceolbert nods, smiling slightly. 

“That would be nice, thank you” He responds. Eivor smiles slightly. 

“If I’m still here, that is” She adds. Ceolbert tilts his head in confusion. 

“Sigurd has learned that Randvi no longer loves him, she loves me. He’s demanded that the settlement decides who is to be exiled” Eivor explains, fiddling with the handle of her axe for a few minutes. 

_Most of the guys here wouldn’t be here if not for Eivor, but Eivor wouldn’t be here without Sigurd’s help, all of the way through her life._


	5. Chapter 5

The setting sun finds Eivor in her quarters, sharpening her axe and reading a letter from Soma. Randvi appears in the doorway, though Eivor doesn’t need to see her to know that much. Her presence fills the atmosphere with a warm comfort to Eivor. Their eyes meet and Eivor smiles slightly.

“Whatever happens, I’ll be by your side” Randvi promises. She moves to sit beside Eivor, squeezing her hand. Eivor gives a slight smile and a shrug, though, in honesty, she hasn’t got an idea of what’s going to happen after tonight. 

Movement from outside of Eivor’s quarters prompts them to leave, going out to find the entirety of Ravensthorpe is bundled into the longhouse. 

“Ladies, Gentlemen, Warriors alike. We are gathered here today…” Sigurd starts, though Eivor quickly loses focus in what he’s saying. She drags her eyes over the room, and it’s damn near impossible to determine what anybody is thinking. 

“Those who wish to see Eivor exiled, stand to that side. Those who wish to see me exiled, this side” Sigurd says. Eivor looks to the floor as she hears the footsteps. A few moments pass and she raises her head. 

A quick count of the clans-people has led to something of a predicament. 

“It’s equal” She comments.

Before anyone can say anything, Ceolbert appears from his quarters, and all eyes fall onto him. He looks terrified, though he seems to calm when he stands beside Eivor. 

“Ceolbert, you are to make the final decision over who is exiled from Ravensthorpe” Eivor comments. 

“Did you wish to still train this evening?” Sigurd asks, suddenly nervous. Eivor gives a slight snicker, though she says nothing. 

“No thank you. After you ignored me, I spoke to Eivor, who has promised to take me on a raid this evening. With that in mind, I wish for Eivor to stay” Ceolbert is firm in his judgement, if not a little stuttery. Sigurd nods, though his upset is clear. 

“Oh for… Fine, I’ll pack my items and be on my way” Sigurd says, he sounds incredibly defeated. _He gets what he deserves though._

“It’s not over, Eivor” He growls, barging into her as he storms away. Eivor isn’t paying attention though, Randvi has tugged her into a deep kiss. 

They’re moving together, in front of the entire settlement. Randvi’s hands rest on Eivor’s waist, pulling her hips closer. Eivor smiles into the kiss, her hands resting on Randvi’s chest. 

“Later, my love” Eivor murmurs, pausing the kiss for a brief moment. She surges forward again, kissing Randvi so deeply that it leaves her chasing for more. Randvi moans lowly, it prompts Eivor to pull away, with a slight nip to Randvi’s lips. Eivor turns to Ceolbert and smiles. 

“We have a camp to eradicate” She chuckles. Ceolbert smiles widely and nods, picking up his sword as they make their way out to their mounts.

Eivor’s return is long after the sun has set. The horses stop outside of the longhouse. 

“You did good out there, kid,” Eivor says, patting Ceolbert on his shoulder. He smiles and nods, before walking away. Eivor smiles slightly, picking the bag of loot from her horse, watching as Randvi walks out to her. 

“Hello, my love” She murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Eivor’s cheek. Eivor smiles, pulling her hips close as they kiss again. The bag falls to the floor with a clink. 

“Sigurd and left a while back, Dag too. Though, I suppose we haven’t lost any valuable assets with them” Randvi chuckles. Eivor smiles and kisses Randvi again. 

“Good” She murmurs. Randvi grins, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before taking Eivor’s hand and leading her off to the bedroom. Of course, they know it's still too soon to do _that_ but the chance to lay in each other's embrace, and hold each other without having to hide their love is something that they're going to seize.


End file.
